Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices may comprise an illumination device. In many cases, the illumination device comprises a frame in which a light emitting unit and a light guide are housed. When a gap is formed between the frame and another component such as a wiring substrate, the gap may be a path for allowing a foreign substance to enter the illumination device.